


Gifts

by lilserket



Series: Bokuakakuroken pwp oneshots [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Dildos, Gags, Hand Jobs, Hardcore, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Sex Positions, NSFW, Over stimulation, Sensory Deprivation, Smut, but ot4 is in a relationship, ear plugs, happy birthday kuroo, it's kuroken smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 07:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16677148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilserket/pseuds/lilserket
Summary: The bed moved, lips pressed against his shoulder, a silent goodbye, another on his forehead before a blanket covered his body.  Then. He was left alone.





	Gifts

**Author's Note:**

> OHOHOH WOW, I haven't updated this series in a while, so lets start with me being late to Kuroo's birthday.
> 
> Please remember this series is just a smut series, so this is pure smut.

“I know what I want to do for Kuro’s birthday.”

 

Kenma’s words were sudden, knocking his two boyfriends out of whatever they had been doing.  

 

“What do you want to do for Tetsurou’s birthday?” Akaashi asked, setting down his book, leaning up from Bokuto’s lap.  He watched his boyfriend bite his bottom lip, looking back at his game.

 

“Oho, it’s something kinky,”  Bokuto teased, his lips curling up into a Cheshire grin.  “We’re all ears.”

 

The faux blond rolled his eyes, distracting himself with his phone.  “Sensory deprivation...Kuro always mentions it during dirty talk…” he spoke quietly, his eyes moving back up to the two on the couch, watching as the younger sat all the way up.

 

“You want to do sensory deprivation?” the youngest of the three asked slowly, watching the older nod.  “Are you sure, I’m worried it’s going to trigger your anxiety.”

 

Kenma frowned, looking between the two before setting his phone in his lap.  “It’ll be okay, we came make me look like a present, that Kuro could unwrap what he wants to unwrap.”

 

“Damn, I’m jealous, what do I get for my birthday next year?” Bokuto whistled leaning back against the couch, smiling at his younger boyfriends as they looked towards him.

 

“That’s a whole year away to decide on, but maybe you’ll get nothing,”  Akaashi hummed, letting out a small laugh at the older’s hurt face as he leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.  “You know you will only get the best presents from us.”

 

“I know, I know what I want already!” the older grinned looking between the two.

 

“Don’t be greedy, Koutarou, or you’ll be getting your present early and it won’t be what you want to do,” Akaashi deadpanned looking the older, watching him quiet down, with his hands up before turning back to Kenma.  “You’ll need help being tied up, Tetsurou will be home soon, do you have everything you need?”

 

Kenma nodded, standing up.  “I do,” he told them walking to their shared bedroom.  He moved to the closet, lifting some clothes from the ground to a hidden box.  He looked back at his boyfriends before opening it, revealing large strands of red ribbons, a mouth gag and noise canceling headphones.

 

“Damn, you really thought it through,” Bokuto breathed out, seeing the light blush on the youngers face.  “Where does the ribbon go?”

 

“You wrap it...like a present.”

 

Akaashi stared at the ribbon, watching the older hold it up, he moved closer to Kenma, reaching out to take the fabric.  It was silky and soft, perfect. “Undress,” he told him before looking back at Bokuto. “I think we should cut these into pieces, figuring out how to wrap it would take too much time, Koutarou can you go grab the scissors,” he watched the older turn before he was finished speaking before turning back to Kenma.  “How helpless do you want to be?”

 

“Restrict me completely, but leave my legs, I want to let Kuro have total control,”  Kenma told him watching as Bokuto ran back into the room with the scissors. He moved, taking off his clothes in front of his boyfriends, he could feel the eldest eyes lingering on his body as he removed his underwear, on full display for the two.  He watched as Akaashi took the scissors from the older, making him help him hold the long fabric as they cut off long pieces of the silk fabric. He watched them approach, Bokuto standing close to him as he reached behind him, the coldness of the fabric pressing against his bare ass.  They pressed close together, letting him wrap the fabric around his hips. Yelping when the older pulled the fabric tight, causing them to press together.

 

“Are you sure we can’t have some fun first?’’ Bokuto’s voice was deeper than normal as the younger looked up at him, seeing the lust in his eyes as Akaashi came up behind Kenma, taking the fabric from his hands, tying a bow.  The older held the faux blond’s hips, squeezing them as Kenma reached up, placing his hands on Bokuto’s face before pulling him down into a kiss as Akaashi wrapped the fabric around his chest.

 

“Excuse me, but Tetsurou will be home anytime, Koutarou tie this,” Akaashi interrupted the two, watching as they pulled away, Bokuto grabbing the fabric tying it into a bow.  “Kenma get on the bed, do you want your arms tied in front of behind you?” he asked giving his boyfriend a light push over to the bed, helping him onto the middle of the bed, his legs restricted by the fabric covering his lower half.

 

“In front of me,”  Kenma told him as he laid down on his back, watching as the younger climbed onto the bed, straddling his hips as he bent his arms, holding them together for his boyfriend to tie the red fabric around his wrists, tight enough to where he couldn’t separate them.

 

“I have to plug your ears before I can blindfold you...are you sure about this?”

 

“I’m sure,” Kenma trusted him, he trusted all of them.  His eyes traveled to Bokuto, watching him bring the rest of his stuff to the bed.  His heart quickening when Akaashi picked up the noise canceling plugs. He stared at him, a shiver going down his spine when his boyfriend brushed the hair from away from his ears, plugging them, the world around him going silent.  He watched as Akaashi pulled another piece of fabric, he lifted his head, looking at his younger boyfriend in the eyes one last time before the world went dark. He could feel his anxiety rising as the blindfold was pulled tight. He could feel Akaashi’s soft fingers tracing down his throat to his chest, the weight shifting as soft lips were on his.  The kiss was gentle, enough to calm him before it was broke off, he felt a round object against his lips as he opened his mouth, allowing Akaashi to fit it in as he lifted his head, feeling it buckle tight. He couldn’t hear, he couldn’t see, he couldn’t speak, he couldn’t use his hands, he was in a vulnerable position. 

 

Kenma felt the bed shift, a soft sigh escaping his mouth before feeling a gentle tap, then sudden a vibration against his stomach.  He knew what Akaashi was asking, he knew what he wanted to do, to put him on edge, making him a mess for Kuroo to come home to. He groaned lifting his chest before trying to roll over, hands helping him stay steady.  He took in a sharp breath, feeling a hand fit under the fabric, cold, slick fingers finding his tight hole, pressing one finger in. He wondered if Bokuto was watching, he wondered if they were talking to each other. He could feel Akaashi pressing in a second finger, stretching him open as much as he could in this position.  He felt a rougher hand on his exposed neck, rubbing soft circles into the skin. He wished he could hear Bokuto’s voice, he wondered what he was saying. He let out a groan when a third finger was pressed in much harder than the first two, his cock straining under the silk fabric as Akaashi thrusted and twisted his fingers. He could have kicked the younger when he pulled his fingers out, but settled down as the vibrator was moved under the fabric, pressing against his stretched hole, a dull ache in his lower spine as it forced him open wider than the position wanted him.  He could feel his spit spilling from the the corner of his mouth past the gag as the vibrator was pushed all the way in, pressing against his prostate. His toes curled when there was a soft buzz, the vibrator turning on to the lowest setting, just enough to edge him but not bring him over to the release he wanted.

 

The bed moved, lips pressed against his shoulder, a silent goodbye, another on his forehead before a blanket covered his body.  Then. He was left alone, only feeling the soft buzz of the vibrator pressing against his prostate.

 

* * *

 

Working on your birthday should be a crime.  Kuroo huffed as he made his way to his car, wanting nothing more than to be with his boyfriends.  He drove with the traffic, playing with his phone until he got to Bokuto’s number, calling his boyfriend.

 

_ “Hey Hey Hey!” _

 

Bokuto’s voice was loud over the phone, bring a smile to his face.  “Hey, I should be home in a few minutes, do we want to go out to eat tonight?” he asked as the line went quiet.

 

_ “Ah, actually Keiji and I aren’t home, Keiji had to run to the store for something so we’re out doing that, but maybe later tonight we can all go out?” _

 

Kuroo’s smile dropped as he sat at the stoplight.  “Oh, well, you know today is special, so don’t be out all evening, I want to spend time with my boyfriends before it gets to late, is Kenma home?”

 

_ “Kenma...Keiji said Kenma should be home, that he was napping in our room when we left.” _

 

“I see, well don’t stay out too late okay?”

 

_ “Don’t worry Tetsu! We’ll be back before you know it!” _

 

“Alright, I love you, tell Keiji that I love him too.”

 

_ “Keiji says he loves you too!  Bye!” _

 

“Bye.”

 

Kuroo turned down the road to their apartment.  He shouldn’t be upset about the two not being there to greet him, but he did want to see them.  He’ll see them later though, maybe they forgot to get him a cake. He’s told them every year he didn’t care about that.  He was lost in thought as he parked the car, heading up to their apartment. Unlocking the door, it was quiet, only the kitchen light on as he took off his shoes and removed his jacket, loosening his tie.  He walked towards the closed bedroom door, noticing a piece of paper taped to it. He expected it to be from Kenma. He took it off the door, opening it.

 

_ “Sorry we aren’t here, Koutarou and I went on a date so Kenma could give you your present from him.  Happy Birthday Tetsurou!” - Keiji. _

 

Kuroo’s heart skipped a beat as he turned his attention to the closed door before slowly opening it.  “Kenma,” he called but it was silent aside from the soft buzzing noise and heavy breathing coming from under the blanket.  The note fell from his hands as he walked to the bed, pulling the blanket. His mouth dropping at the sight. 

 

Kenma was laying on his side, red silk covering his chest, his hips to his butt, arms tied.  A gag in his mouth, he could see the bumps where his ears were, what were more than likely plugged.  “Shit,” he breathed out, watching his boyfriend twist to his back, seeing the wet spot on the fabric, his cock was probably dripping with need.  He could feel himself get hard as he removed his shirt before tossing his pants and boxers off. 

 

Kuroo walked toward the bed, his own cock slowly hardening as he reached over the bed, placing a hand against Kenma’s face, he watched him arch into the touch, a small whimper following.  He could see now the wetness of the fabric covering his eyes. He wondered if he had came yet. “This was your idea wasn’t it?” he asked knowing his boyfriend couldn’t hear him, he trailed his hand down, over his covered chest.  He playfully pulled at the bow there, slowly undoing it. He watched Kenma arch his chest, allowing him to slide the fabric off of him, exposing his chest fully. He teased him, moving one finger around his right nipple before pinching it.  “You’re so beautiful and you can’t even hear me,” he cooed moving his hand down his stomach, reaching the fabric at his hips. He played with it, tugging it. He moved his hand, slowly twisting Kenma until he was on his front, helping him to his knees,  He heard him keen in pleasure at the movement. God, it was so hot. He pulled at the bow, pulling the fabric off, exposing Kenma’s bottom. His eyes shifting between the vibrator in his ass and his dripping cock making a mess on their sheets. 

 

He placed his palms on both of Kenma’s ass cheeks, spreading them as he stared at the vibrator, he moved his hand towards it, slowly pulling the toy out before pushing it back in, hearing the pants coming from the younger.  “Everything I want to do to you…” he placed his thumb on the button, pressing it twice, the vibrations turning to the strongest setting as he pressed it right against Kenma’s prostate and his boyfriend screamed around the gag.  Kuroo watched as he came all over the bed sheets, his thighs shaking as he took out the vibrator, tossing it off the bed as he saw the lube bottle on the nightstand. He grabbed it, opening it as he got back behind his boyfriend.  He leaned over as he put the lube on his hand, slicking his cock, pressing kisses to the back of Kenma’s neck, he bit down as he pressed his cock in all the way. 

 

Kuroo listened to his boyfriends muffled groans as he kept still, slowly rutting into him knowing he was sensitive.  He pressed kisses on the back of Kenma’s neck, trailing them to his shoulder, his hand moving towards his boyfriend’s cock, loosely stroking it back to hardness.  Akaashi wouldn’t approve of this, but Kenma wasn’t making disapproving noises or motions. He pulled his cock out slowly before easing it back in, taking a steady rhythm.  He wanted to make his boyfriend come again, he wanted to see how many times he could. 

 

He stroked Kenma’s cock faster than his thrusts as he laid completely over his boyfriend, bringing his other hand back, playing with the other’s balls, he could hear his heavy breathing, his whines as he made him cum again all over the sheets.  

 

Kuroo growled at himself as he pulled his hard cock out of his boyfriend, turning him over onto his back.  Giving him a small break as he moved, untying Kenma’s hands. He watched the other blindly grab for him, he moved, taking Kenma’s hands in his, kissing his knuckles, slowly rocking his cock against his boyfriends.  

 

He smiled as Kenma pulled his hands down, reaching, searching, until his hands found his face.  Kuroo smile widened as Kenma traced his hands over his face, finding his lips then the side of it.  He watched as the younger’s breathing started to slow, the wetness on the cloth was bigger, his chin shiny from spit leaking.  He felt his boyfriend harden again, not like before, knowing this would be the last push. Slowly Kuroo moved, positioning his own leaking cock back at Kenma’s entrance, pushing back in.  He stayed still, moving Kenma’s hands to his shoulders having him lean forward as he unbuckled the gag, pulling it from his mouth, listening to him gasp for breath as he started a slow pace.  He could hear jumbled words falling from Kenma’s mouth, he wondered what his eyes looked like under the blindfold.

 

His pace quickened as he changed their position, placing his boyfriend’s legs over his shoulders.  He bit into his thigh as he felt the fire in his stomach start to form. He watched as Kenma moved under him, over stimulated, his cock painfully hard as his prostate was hit over and over.

 

Kuroo panted as his thrusts became erratic.  He reached down, grabbing the bow on the blindfold, tearing it away, uncovering Kenma’s eyes, knocking out the ear plugs as he did.  He watched as Kenma’s eyes rolled up, his body spasming as he came one last time. The sight causing Kuroo to grunt as he pushed deep inside, cumming inside Kenma.  They stayed like that for a moment, before the older slowly pulled out, moving his boyfriend’s legs from his shoulders. 

 

He moved, laying down next to Kenma, watching him slowly turn his head.  He didn’t look there. That he was lost in subspace. “Thank you, for the present Kenma, it was amazing, you did amazing,” Kuroo breathed out, turning onto his side, his hand reaching out, stroking the side of Kenma’s face.  “You did so well for me, you came three times, you must be sore now,” he added leaning forward, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend’s mouth, feeling him kiss back slowly. He pressed harder, his tongue entering Kenma’s mouth, feeling him respond faster before pulling back.  His boyfriend looked more there.

 

“Happy birthday, I love you,” Kenma’s voice cracked, his jaw was sore, his cock was over sensitive, his ass was sore.

 

“I love you too, rest, while I clean everything up,” Kuroo whispered, pressing a kiss on his boyfriend’s forehead, his eyes closing.  He smiled, getting up from the bed, he cleaned up first, changing into comfy clothes before cleaning his passed out boyfriend. He was mindful when putting Kenma’s pants on him before bundling him up into a blanket, bringing him out into the living room.  He situated them onto the couch before turning on a movie.

 

An hour passed when the door opened.  Kuroo looked up, watching as his other two boyfriends walked in.  “Hey.”

 

“Happy Birthday,” Akaashi whispered, seeing Kenma sleeping in Kuroo’s arms.  “Did you like your present?”

 

“I loved it.”

 

“We bought cake!”  Bokuto smiled, raising the white box over his head.

 

Kuroo laughed, smiling at his boyfriends, shaking his head as Kenma stirred in his lap.  He leaned down pressing a kiss on top of his head as the other two went into the kitchen to what he assumed, was to get the cake ready.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: lilserket.tumblr.com and lilserketfics.tumblr.com


End file.
